


Star Wars/Mandalorian Mini Fics

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: All Star Wars related mini one-shots for you <3Regularly updated!
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Mandalorian/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 99





	1. Matchmaker (Mando x Reader)

**Imagine the Child playing matchmatcher with you and Mando...**

You were on your toes trying to fix the broken light that a certain bounty hunter had proceeded to ignore. You asked for weeks if Mando could fix it but he refused and dismissed the importance, so you finally took it upon yourself. The ladder that you were perched on wasn’t the most stable of objects aboard the Razor Crest which made the job trickier. 

Just as you twisted the bulb, the ship jolted, and a curse slipped past your lips. Abandoning the light, you reached out and gripped the ladder instead as the bulb hit the floor and shattered. 

“ _Kriffing Mando_.” 

The bounty hunter in question happened to walk into the room at that exact moment. His foot trampled over the broken pieces and he paused, low sigh escaping him. “I thought this was done.” He wondered, grabbing another light bulb from the table and passing it over.

You pinned him with a glare as the ship rattled again and snatched up the item. “Don’t get me started – and why is the Crest making that sound?” 

Mando steadied the ladder with his hands on either side, watching you climb up a step higher. “The kid wanted a try on the pilot seat. He’s a little bumpy.” 

You leaned up once more and tried to screw the bulb in again. Little did you know that the Child had waddled his way over to watch you and the Mandalorian interact. His green hands moved up, pointing in your direction and his eyes closed.

Suddenly, you were pushed back and tumbled off the ladder. Thankfully, Mando’s reflexes were fast and he caught you before you had the chance to meet the ship floor. 

A relieved gasp flew from your mouth as you held tight against his armour. 

“Are you okay?” Mando asked quickly. You were set down to catch your breath, but you answered with a nod. That’s when you noticed that Mando hadn’t stepped away or move his hand from your waist…

There was a small coo around your ankles which forced both your eyes to look down. The little womp rat was staring up with a smile that showed off his little teeth. 

“Well, someone’s enjoying himself.” Mando stated.

You would have mirrored the smile, but a frown quickly sat on your brow. “If he’s down here, who’s flying the ship?”


	2. Electrical Box (Poe x Reader)

**Imagine Poe watching you fix a busted electrical box in the Millennium Falcon...**

“I’ve been trying everything but it just won’t-” You slammed your palm on the rusted box that refused to cooperate, “-start.” 

There was a stinging sensation in your hand and you tried to shake it out. The frown on your face made it hard for Poe not to bend down and kiss it away. 

Chuckling, he leaned forward and pointed to an empty socket. 

“You missed the carbon aluminium coil here.” 

Following his hand, you groaned at the simple mistake. 

“Damn...”

“ _Damn-eron?_ ” Poe teased earning himself a little eye roll before straightening back up with an acknowledging shrug. “It’s trickier than it looks.”

You plugged in the coil and listened to the box rattle and start up. Letting out a sigh of relief, you turned to the handsome pilot who hadn’t stopped staring. 

Grabbing his collar, you pulled him hard towards you and crashed your lips with his. 

“Damn.” Poe whispered when he came up for air. You chuckled and pecked his lips once more.


	3. An Old Friend (Mando x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too excited not to upload this. The Mandalorian is my current love!

**Imagine recognising an old friend while travelling with Mando...**

“Vanth? Oh my-“ You nudged the Mandalorian aside and ran straight for the man that he was threatening. Embracing the ‘marshal’ with open arms, you let out a bright laugh that made the child’s ear perk up at the sound. 

“How have you-? Kriff, where have you been?” You wondered in a single breath far too excited with this turn of events.

Vanth returned the grin, “All over the place, actually. Up until a few years ago when I came across this little town and fell in love with the simple life.” He answered and placed his hands over your shoulders. “What about you? I always hoped that I’d see you again but I never expected it to be on Tattooine with a Mandalorian and a baby.”

“It’s a long story. You see, we were actually looking for-“ 

Your description was cut short when Mando’s voice interrupted with a commanding, _“Take it off.”_

You frowned as your back had been turned to him. “Excuse me?” you asked while turning in his direction.

There was a modulated sigh followed by a _“not you”_ which cleared up any miscommunication that implied he had been talking to you. “The armour doesn’t belong to him. So take it off or I will.” 

Standing between them, you could feel the tension radiating off both men and pointed to the bounty hunter. “Watch the tone. He’s my friend so you’re going to behave and respect him as you do me.” You instructed.

Vanth moved closer to where you stood as a barrier, looking very smug with the way that you sided with him and not the bounty hunter who had been calling the shots in the cantina. “Ha!” He cried out but you whirled around instantly with a slightly apologetic look.

“And you - Mando is right about the armour being the property of his people. It needs to be returned.”

You couldn’t see it but there was definite smirk under the beskar helmet when Vanth’s smile dropped.


	4. Requesting A Ride (Mando x Reader)

**Imagine stumbling upon Mando and his 'asset' and requesting a ride off the planet...**

“Mando, that’s a baby.” You chuckled and drew closer to the creature. “A very cute one too.” 

“It’s fifty and _my_ bounty.” Mando corrected as he stepped forward to have you back off. You could tell that you were stepping over into his territory and straightened up, putting distance between the infant’s cradle and yourself. Despite your friendship, you didn’t want to be on his bad side. 

“Look, I’m just in need of a way off this godforsaken planet.”

There was a quiet moment as Mando’s helmet gave no indication of any facial expressions of whether he was considering your request. The asset was staring between your both with its big eyes and its long ears perked up curiously. 

“No.”

The answer was simple as it was blunt. 

The hopeful breath that you were holding came out as a sigh when your bubble burst. Din walked past you silently in the direction of his ship with every intention to leave you behind. You would be too distracting to his mission and dropping you off on the next planet would create an unnecessary detour. 

Kicking the dirt beneath your feet, you frowned at the thought of having to return to the town and find a new transport unit. Then a devious idea ran through your head. 

“I guess now would be a bad to time tell you that there are Jawa’s ransacking your ship?” You asked loudly. 

Mando’s footsteps halted, the cradle accidentally hitting into his back, rocking the creature inside. A smirk firmly planted on your mouth, you looked up at him and noticed that his head was hanging low. 

You had the high ground and sauntered over to the Mandalorian in your grip. 

“It’d be a bit of a risk to take them on while protecting your 'fifty-year-old, asset-baby'.” You wondered smugly. “Imagine if someone let slip of the Child’s worth to those little thieves?” 

Mando shook his head, “You’re a pain.”

Grinning, you shrugged and walked over to him, tapping his shoulder pad for emphasis, “Yes – yes, I am.”


	5. Bad News (Mando x Reader)

**Imagine telling Mando about what happened while he was out...**

You stroked the kids ear affectionately before stepping back and closing the door for him to rest. A modulated huff and the sound of rustling by the weapons cabinet reminded you that you weren’t alone down there. You also remembered that you needed to give him some not-so-good news. 

Clearing your throat, you walked over to the metal suited man.

“Listen,” you started softly, “we’re running low on rationed food.”

The helmet snapped in your direction. You were sure that he was frowning under it. “How is that possible? We restocked two days ago.”

You nodded quickly, “You’re right we did but... while you were out, the kid and I were practicing controlling his Force and we may have accidentally launched most of the ration boxes across the field.”

The confession was quick and you hoped that it would only leave a small sting but the Mandalorian just stared at you, not entirely surprised that this had happened while he was out.


	6. Irresponsible (Mando x Reader)

**Imagine realising that Mando left the Child behind in his ship...**

You looked over your shoulder and frowned, lowering the binoculars. Mando was present but his little green shadow wasn’t. 

“Where’s the little big guy?” You asked. Mando looked out onto the terrain before them and took the eyewear from your hands.

“Asleep.” 

“Where?”

“In the weapons room.”

Your frown turned into a scowl and you punched his arm, knuckles meeting the silver armour. You’d be sure to have given yourself a bruise. 

“Mando. He’s a baby.” You chastised. “You can’t just leave a sleeping child in the cargo hold of your ship!” 

Granted that neither of them knew how to care for a child but there were basic rules that even a Wookie knew. 

Mando let out a sigh, hating how distracted you were on this recon mission. “He’ll be fine.”

His calm demeanour earned him a cold scoff as you got to your feet with the intention to head back to the Razor Crest.

“You’re literally the worst.”


	7. Fussy (Mando x Reader)

**Imagine dealing with the Child’s fusses about dinner...**

The plate that you had been holding out was effortlessly thrown to the side wall of the Crest, the Child pouting back. He didn’t like what was for dinner - _again_.

Sighing at the new mess, you sent the baby a brief, but stern, look. “I’m not pleased about it either but your tantrums aren’t going to change the fact that we’re going to be stuck here for a while.”

‘Here’ referred to the swampland that Mando had crash landed into after one of the engines malfunctioned.

Walking over to the silver tray, you started cleaning and picked up a handful of the green plant-like edible with a gentle huff. “Although, it’d be nice to _not_ eat this slimy grass for one night.”

The child cooed, speaking in his unique baby babble to tell you that the bounty hunter returned. You turned to give the man your opinion on the state of recent meals but found yourself staring at an unusual sight - the beskar steel dripped with murky bog water as the man held a large fish in his hands.

“Tough day?” You wondered. “Tripped into a swamp?”

The baby might have giggled at your sarcastic humour but the Mandalorian just sighed back. “Actually, I did this for you.”

He was aware of the rough meals that came with being stranded on the terrain but when Din found you throwing up in the refresher last night, he knew things had to change.


	8. Zaps (Poe x Reader)

**Imagine BB-8 zapping Poe when you storm out after an argument...**

With an eye-roll, you turned away and walked off, slamming your palm on panel scanner to open the door. 

BB-8 sent out a high-pitched whir and started to roll after you when it’s path was blocked by the door closing on it. The droid let out a sad whine before lifting its head and whirled back to its owner.

The little bot pulled out its mechanical arm and pointed it at Poe’s ankle, releasing an electrical current. 

The pilot jumped at the shockwave being administered to his person and groaned. 

“Hey, what gives?” 

After a series of long beeps and bops, BB-8 shocked him again. Clearly it was mad. 

“BB-8 cut it out!” 

**Zap!**

“Do you want me to confiscate that?” He warned. The droid paused and then retracted its zapper into its body, beeping sadly. 

“I know buddy but I had to. If (Y/n) doesn’t stop coming out into the field with me, the First Order will find them. And I won’t let that happen.”


	9. The Sacrifice Part 1 (Mando x Reader)

**Imagine making a sacrifice for Mando and Grogu while escaping...**

You were trapped inside a decommissioned imperial ship, pinned back by rapid blaster fire. Gideon wouldn’t leave until he got what he came for. He would pursue all of you to every possible outpost forcing you to live a life on the run. 

In a brief moment of quiet, Gideon offered to back off if he was handed the force-sensitive child or the force-sensitive human that travelled with the bounty hunter.

When you glanced at the Mandalorian, you knew exactly what needed to be done. Without another word, you stepped towards the broken door prepared to face what was lurking outside when a gloved hand fastened itself around your wrist and forced you back.

“No.” Mando refused, voice low. “We’ll think of something else.”

The gesture to keep you safe was warming but it wasn’t a solution. Stuck between a rock and difficult place - you knew that this wasn’t going to have a happy ending.

“Mando, it’s not going to work...”

“You haven’t even considered it.” 

He was trying to build a steady argument but it fell flat. You appreciated the attempt and placed a hand over his beskar chest plate. “I’ll buy as much time as I can but you need to promise me that you’ll take Grogu and get as far away as possible.”

The child gave a sad croon from between the Mandalorian’s ankles as if he felt the weight of your decision and, while you didn’t wish to part from him, you needed to save him from the monsters that laid in wait outside. Bending down to his level, you closed your eyes briefly and let the Force guide an apology into his mind. 

Grogu appeared to have understood and you felt the tension and fear around him ease. You gave him a nod and stood up to where you were faced with the Mandalorian once more. 

You leaned forward and pressed your lips against the cold steel of the beskar, making a scarily accurate guess of where his mouth sat behind the helmet, leaving behind a faint imprint.

“ _This is the Way._ ” You whispered making the man’s heart drop at what sounded like a goodbye. 

You pulled away and towards the broken door, placing your lightsaber in the back of your belt - ready to surrender. 

The moment you stepped off the ship, Mando sealed the exit with a heavy hand and took Grogu to the cockpit - vowing to get you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a Part 2 to this (dropping next week)!


	10. Patch Up (Cassian x Reader)

**Imagine Cassian helping you dress a wound after a difficult mission...**

Cassian followed the sounds of pained groans and found himself in the loading dock of his U-Wing where he had established a temporary medical bay. You were seated along the wall and balanced holding a mirror, your shirt, and bacta cream as you attempted to apply it on your wounds.

Cassian bit his lip softly and let out a sigh as he acknowledged that this was his fault. Stepping out of the shadows, he made his way over and kneeled before you. 

“Here.” He offered his palm and you conceded into handing over the tube of cream. You watched him squeeze a small amount of the substance onto his fingertips before bringing it to hover over your wounds.

You gasped and shuffled backwards before he came into contact. “Be gentle.” 

Cassian nodded and you lifted your shirt to expose the damaged skin. Gentle was his touch but you still hissed in pain as the bacta cream set a cold fire against your flesh.

Sucking in a breath, you leaned back to place your head against the metal wall. You closed your eyes and waited as the stinging moved from bruise to bruise. 

Cassian made quick work of the injuries to your torso but frowned when he discovered a few stray marks higher up your ribs. His heart sank and he applied the ointment to the new injuries. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.


	11. The Sacrifice Part 2 (Mando x Reader)

**Imagine Mando and Grogu recruiting familiar faces to rescue you...**

Several parsecs away and the Mandalorian could finally take a minute to breathe. After he saw you imprisoned and taken into Gideon’s imperial ship, the escape ship was attacked - forcing him to leave without the chance to attempt a rescue. 

The hyperspace jumps eventually lulled Grogu to sleep so Mando let him rest in the passenger seat while he switched on the autopilot and walked over to the cargo hold. Looking around at the damage, he spotted your cloak hanging off the bench and he suddenly felt queasy. 

Overcome with his failure, he took a seat on a nearby crate. Mando pulled off his helmet, the locks hissing upon their release, and turned it over in his hands. His eyes dropped to the base of the visor and he saw the faint markings of where you had laid your claim. 

Bringing it forward, Din pressed his own lips against your ghosted kiss. His heart wrenching at the thought that this was the closest that he’d be able to get.

“May the Force be with you.” He wished in a barely audible whisper, hoping like a fool that you would hear it.

The alarm for an incoming transmission jolted the man from his grief. Helmet back on, Mando rushed back to the pilots seat and secured the line before opening it. 

The blue hologram activated and, on it, stood Cara Dune and Greef Karga both wearing grim expressions.

 _“Mando.”_ Greef began. _“We were monitoring a few imperial channels when we heard about Y/n. I’m sorry.”_

 _“Me too.”_ Cara leaned forward and took the bounty hunters attention, _“We’re going to do everything we can to help get them back.”_

“How? Gideon could be hidden anywhere - in any system.” Mando asked a little roughly already pained by the nightmare of the Force-sensitive human being tortured. 

Cara and Greef stared at his hopeless form when a third voice spoke off-camera, _“Actually partner, we have a lead.”_

It belonged to Cobb Vanth and the man soon showed himself at Cara’s side with a smile. _“Peli caught wind of what happened through her contacts and sent me to help. Oh - and to give you a message.”_ Vanth pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket and cleared his throat. _“‘Tell the Tin-Can that if he loses Y/n, I’ll never let him dock here again.’”_

The well-intended threat made Cara smile. _“Meet us on Nevarro. We’ll tell you more.”_ She said and holo-call ended.

There was a coo to Mando’s right, Grogu had woken up and jumped onto the console at some point during the conversation. The kid looked up and blinked a quizzical expression as the Mandalorian flicked on a few switches overhead. 

“Hold tight, buddy. We’re bringing Y/n home.”


	12. Not Ready (Mando x Reader)

**Imagine confessing to Mando that you’re not ready to let go of Grogu...**

The heavy footfalls descended the ladder until Mando hit the base and spotted you by the weapons drawer, folding Grogu’s blanket, “Hey, we’re about to land.” He said. “You should probably strap in-”

The man charted off track with his question when he heard a sniffle. Rushing over, Mando placed a hand over your back, fearing that you were hurt. 

You wiped your face quickly and gave him a dismissive wave, “It’s fine.”

“I know when you’re lying.”

It’s true. You had spent so much time together that he had understood all your tones and behaviours.

Clara turned to face him, a small sigh escaping into the air. “If a Jedi hears Grogu on that stone, they’ll take him away. I know I promised not to grow attached but...”

Mando placed his hands over your shoulders, his thumb rubbing small circles to soothe, “It’s okay.” He leaned forward until his visor rested against your forehead, “Letting him go is going to be hard for me too. But, no matter what happens, you’ll always have me.”


	13. Red Wire, Blue Wire (Mando x Reader)

**Imagine stumbling upon the ‘red wire, blue wire’ situation...**

You hauled up a box of tools to the cockpit, the Crest was shorting out and you were still floating in space. The last thing any of you needed was to be stranded among the stars with no help. 

As you set the box down with a heavy exhale, backhand swiping against your forehead, you noticed the Mandalorian crouched by an open electrical panel. Head tipped to the side you approached, curious about what was happening -

“Hey, what are you...?” You began to ask but stopped short when there was a puzzled coo echo from inside the small chasm. “For the love of the Force, tell me he’s not in there.”

Mando sighed as you bent down and bumped into his shoulder to nudge him aside for a better look inside. As it turned out, the bounty hunter had, in your absence, let the tiny creature into the narrow gap to rearrange the electrical grid.

The child gasped at your face and sent a wave with one of his wire-holding hands mumbling something in his babble. You sent him a nervous smile, “Hey honey, just hold on a second, okay? I just need a minute.” You pulled back from the opening and glared at the Mandalorian with such intensity that it should have sent shivers down his spine but he merely shrugged. 

“What was I supposed to do? I was losing power and you were busy.” He responded rather defensively and then gestured to the kid. “Besides, he’s doing a pretty good - _wait, no! That’s the blue wire, put it down._ ” 

Giving a resigned sigh, you shook your head, “This is a disaster waiting to happen. I’ll get the first-aid kit.”


	14. Anger (Mando x Reader)

**Imagine Mando unintentionally lashing out at you after losing the Child...**

_“If you hadn’t been selfish and cut yourself from the Force, you could have taught the kid and the he would still be with us.”_

“I’m sorry.” The soft-spoken apology tore his eyes away from the wall of the Boba Fett’s ship and over to where you stood just a few paces away, head hanging low. “This is all my fault.”

Mando was at the centre of an emotional whirlwind - angry at Moff Gideon, sad that the child had been taken, stressed about finding the cruiser. And none of what he was feeling had been caused by you. Now, he had accused you of being selfish when he knew you be selfless. 

Shaking his head, he sighed to let go the tension and shook his head. “I shouldn’t have - Y/n, you made choices to survive.” He said, promptly cutting across the silence and walking over slowly. He took your hands in his own, rubbing his thumb gently until the taut muscles relaxed under his touch. “Nothing that we have been through is any more your fault than it is mine.”


End file.
